Pizza my Heart
by McShipper
Summary: One-Shot of Erin and Jay's not so normal first date.


**A/N: So this is my first one shot, hopefully it's not too horrible. I got a prompt on tumblr and this is what came out of it. I am currently working on a new multi-chap story and 'Can't fight alone' is gonna be on a little hiatus until I figure out what direction to take the story. Hope you enjoy! :3 **

"I really am sorry about the reservations." Jay sighs and takes a bite of his 'meat lover's' pizza. He had planned to take Erin to _La Bella Luna _tonight, for some real authentic Italian. But apparently the asshole who took his reservations never wrote them down.

"Yeah," Erin says reaching for a second piece of pizza and giving him a smirk, "because I'm really hating this."

"No seriously, it's our first date and I wanted you to have a good time." Jay says before taking a pull of his beer. "Plus it was real authentic Italian." He frowns and rips off a piece of pizza crust and shoves it in his mouth.

"What do you call this?" She says with a mouthful of cheesy pizza, raising her eyebrows at him.

He draws his brows together and frowns intensely, trying to keep from smiling, but his lips curve upward anyways.

Erin smirks back at him and drops her pizza back onto her plate. "And Jay?" She takes his face between her hands "I always have a good time when I'm with you." She says before she plants a firm kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise.

She plops back down into her side of the booth and glances at the door. Her eyes go wide, "Oh SHIT" she whisper yells and sinks lower into the booth.

"What-" Jay looks at her confused before turning around to see what she was looking at and when he sees he whips his head back around quickly. "Fuck," he whispers. "What do we do?" He asks her. But instead of answering him, she sinks under the table, "Erin-"he says, feeling her back against his legs, "This isn't a good –"

"Hey buddy!" Ruzek's voice interrupts him.

"Oh hey," Jay says cooly, trying not to show how flustered he is. "'Sup?" He ask his friend, mentally kicking himself.

"Nothin, just grabbing a slice with some friends from the academy," Adam glances around, "You eating` alone buddy?"

Jay shoves a piece of pizza in his mouth a gives a vague 'mmhmm' hoping his full mouth will muffle his answer.

"Oh cool" Adam looks down on and points at Erin's side of the booth, "Glad you didn't forget your purse."

Jay gets an elbow to the leg before Erin climbs up from under the table, "Oh hey Ruzek," she says casually holding up an earring, "Sorry, didn't see you come over, I was looking for my earring."

"Oh sure, of course you were," Adam says with a smirk.

"Yeah, you wanna sit?" Erin asks kindly, trying her best to act normal.

Ruzek shakes his head, "Nah I'm actually meeting some friends for a slice, just thought I'd stop by and say hello. I thought Jay was eating alone and didn't want him to be lonely. "He throws a wink at Erin.

Jay stands up and throws two twenties on the table, "Oh no, I was actually just about to go drop Erin off. But we'll see you at work, right bud?" he says, slapping Adam on the shoulder.

Erin stands, suddenly feeling the beers she'd had with dinner. She grabs her purse and smiles sweetly at Adam before following Jay through the maze of tables. She bites her lip until they are out the door before she erupts into a fit of giggles.

Looking at her, Jay can't help but laugh himself. "What're you laughing about?" He asks between laughs, reaching down for her hand and interlacing their fingers before pulling her around the corner and pressing her against the side of the brick building.

He puts his hands on the wall caging her between his arms and smirks at her until her fit of giggles dies down. "We almost got caught," She said with another laugh.

"Yeah, that was very close," He says as leans in to kiss her smiling face. He pulls back, keeping his face just millimeters away from hers. "We were interrupted before I could finish what I was doing."

"Mmmm, by all means," she snakes her arms around his neck, "Continue." She whispers, pulling him closer and eliminating the space between their lips.

Jay doesn't need any more encouragement; he puts a hand through her hair and deepens the kiss. It's definitely better that they didn't continue inside the pizza place because the amount of heat they were generating probably would have been frowned upon.

He gently tugs on her hair, moving his lips down her jaw to nuzzle her neck. Erin hums at the sensation of his scruff against the sensitive skin of her neck. They are both so lost in each other that they don't hear footsteps approaching.

"I KNEW IT!" Adam exclaims loudly, startling Erin and Jay and making them quickly jump apart.

"Shit" Jay says harshly, Erin burying her head in his chest. "Shit is right." She mumbles into his shirt.

"Ruzek," Jay says taking a deep breath and walking towards him. "Please tell me you can keep this on the DL, no one can know about it, okay?"

"No, of course. Understood." Ruzek says with a smile.

"Good," Jay says slapping him on the arm, "Thanks man, I'm going to get Erin home now."

"Yeah no problem, "Adam says, standing there with a smirk on his face. "You two have a good night!" Ruzek says with a chuckle before walking back toward the restaurant.

Jay slips his arm around Erin's waist as they walk towards the parking lot. He pulls her closer to him and places a kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry we got caught."

"Don't be. It was kind of fun. Plus it could have been worse," She says with a laugh. "It could have been Voight."

Jay makes a disgusted noise, "If it was, I'd be dead."

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to that cute ass of yours." She smacks his ass as they part to get into Jay's car.

"Thanks babe. Let's get you home."

* * *

The next night Erin and Jay are lying on her couch. Her head is lying on his lap and his hand is playing with her hair as they watch the hockey game on ESPN. They had hit the gym and then run errands all day before heading to Erin's and ordering some Thai food.

They both jump when they hear fists banging on her door. Erin's heart beat picks up and she looks at Jay who is frozen where he was sitting. Erin takes a deep breath before yelling "coming" to the person behind her front door.

She walks over to her door and glances out the peephole. She lets out a sigh of relief when she see's Adam and Kim on the other side of the door. "It's Kim and Adam," She says over her shoulder to Jay, as she unlocks her door.

Once it swings open Kim comes in with her arms waving frantically, "When were you going to tell me?!" She says to Erin, who spins around to glare at Adam.

"Dude, you said you wouldn't say anything," Jay snaps at Adam.

Adam shrugs, "Sorry bro, she weaseled it out of me."

"I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Kim says, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't know, it's like she bamboozled me!" Adam says, trying to defend himself.

Kim shrugs, "Yeah I do this thing-"

"STOP" Erin says, interrupting her. "Stop, we get it" Erin says with a chuckle. "But yeah, we'd really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone else, we can't risk Voight finding out. " She says, sitting down next to Jay.

"Totally understand, it's our secret." Adam says, taking a pull of the beer he had grabbed from Erin's fridge.

Erin had to admit, she was relieved that someone knew about their new relationship, it would be nice to have Kim to talk to about it. She smiles to herself and snuggles closer to Jay, who drops a kiss into her hair, "Sit down guys," She motions to Kim and Adam. "Let's watch the Blackhawks kick some ass."

**A/N: Alright, there's my one shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it, it took me forever to finish because I didn't know how to end it? Idk it's my first oneshot. Hope you guys don't hate it, please review and let me know if you liked it or if you have another prompt of mine. **


End file.
